The Forsaken Lament of Forever
by MoonieVine
Summary: His dying whispers caused her to suffer. Whispers that somehow managed to surface slowly and steadily, reminding her of what could not be. Words like a swan song, a melody of sorrow and heartbreak, words that almost bound her to an eternity without him. Almost.


**Hello, name's Moonievine (previously known as Forgotten Tranquil)! It has been almost a year or so that I've written anything on this account. I do plan on updating _Spring Flowers_ , but I need to update the pre-existing chapters for it to actual follow a plotline I can grasp easily if I ever decide to go on hiatus again. As for _Those Silver Moments_ , I'm afraid that story has been discontinued. It will be _removed_ tomorrow and will not be rewritten. I have moved on from it, unfortunately. All of my one-shots will be removed as well. Better ones are on the way. **

**This story takes place right at the end of the Stars arc of the manga. I will be referencing and taking things from both the 90s and Crystal as well as the manga (of course). Since I normally prefer to write KunzitexVenus, I decided to give another pairing a try and this idea came to me. Jupiter (not Makoto; I am differentiating the two as completely separate people like Sailor Saturn and Hotaru are) might seem a bit out of character but I assure you that this was done on purpose, she'll be more in character later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the manga, nor its other versions. I simply own only the plot.**

* * *

 **THUNDER RUMBLED** across the skyline contrasting with the delicate and peaceful gala in the room. Amused Jupiter weaved through the crowded ballroom full of bright lights, guests wearing beautifully designed masks and chattering about, and the orchestra led by Neptune's violin, the Marine Cathédrale, submerged the room into a relaxing atmosphere. Though the setting was nice, Jupiter felt…pressured.

The feeling was unexplained, growing immense as the days continued, and finally, after a few days passed, annoying the celestial guardian to no end. She couldn't pinpoint the pain emerging ever so slowly. Jupiter chose to ignore it. However it was clear to her friends, by the stormy weather still present, something was wrong.

No one asked about it and Jupiter didn't mind. The feeling would go away.

Opening the door leading to the palace garden, humidity, and an unsettling breeze gazed her cool skin. The foreboding sweet scent of rain enveloped her. She felt and saw everything: the electricity sparking amid the heavens, the melancholy clouds ready to shed their tears, and bright city lights opposing the dark scenery. Yet, despite the shaded clouds covering the late evening sky, the rising moon found a way to pierced through it.

Typical of the Queen to find some hopeful reassurance on a rainy day.

Looking away she admired the bedded flowers appearing to glow as she passed. The blooming Moonflowers' fragrance smelt nice and looked to need tending to them. Jupiter made a note to fix the issue tomorrow. Another pounded rumbled disrupted the silence and brought her to the matter itching in the back of her mind: the dream.

The dream started shortly after Neo Queen Serenity's announcement of her pregnancy where she stood in a foreign palace's garden, in the drizzling rain, but a warm embrace assured her. His whispering was inaudible. The man reminded her of Nephrite and their short-lived romance, a forbidden love despised by the gods, and a love that pained her. Now that she thought about it, maybe that's where her heavy and depressing feelings came to be.

She sighed. No matter how much she wished Metalia hadn't vaporized him those many years ago, she knew it was, in some way, for the best. Her mission was to protect the Queen and, as much it pained her to think, romance would only get in the way. Then again, seeing Serenity and Endymion so happy, so in love, made her long for it and cloud her stubborn duty mindset. Was she truly destined to be an eternal maiden, fated to protect, guide, and be a companion till her last breath?

Jupiter hadn't thought much of it and she wasn't the only one. Venus brought it up once when she and Jupiter spent an evening guarding the palace borders. She seemed almost hopeful that she too would experience love again. Going as far as reminiscing the old Silver Millennium…and _them_. The love guardian didn't mention her lover at all during the discussion. Jupiter knew who she was referring too.

It was odd really. They hadn't given much thought to their past lovers from the moment they died to the birth of the new Silver Millennium. But now that the world underwent peace, Jupiter desired some peace of mind and well-being. She supposed her wishful thinking was too much to ask.

Her duty came first.

Sadly, her hopes and dreams would have to wait.

Small rain droplets dripped onto her bare arms and shoulders, streaming down her face and most likely ruining her makeup. Deciding it was time to return to the party, she turned around where she saw a masked man holding an umbrella. Smiling the man extended the umbrella out.

"The rain will surely soak your gown, my lady," the familiarity in his voice took her by surprise. A breeze ruffled his wavy dark brown. The rain staining his white tuxedo caused a frown to appear.

Jupiter shook her head, "I appreciate the offer, but the rain won't harm me."

His bold, blue eyes stared through her, "Very well." The man's voiced wavered between dazed to a softened hint of amusement. Jupiter's heart skipped a beat. Why did this seem so familiar to her?

Jupiter nodded her head and walked around him, "Keep the umbrella. It would be a shame if the rain ruined it."

"Hm," the man whispered. "I've been told that once before. Green is a suitable color for you and my favorite, might I add."

Jupiter stopped beside the crystallized crescent fountain, "T-thank you for the compliment." Heat warmed her cheeks. She wasn't one to be caught off guard by simple comments, but coming from a stranger who oddly had a nostalgic feeling? Jupiter hadn't expected his remark to make her feel this way.

The drizzling suddenly stopped and Jupiter, "Ah, it seems it was only a light shower," thunder rumbled echoed throughout the heavens and lightning lighting the gloomy scenery. The man hadn't acknowledged her reply.

"Or that the heavens have honored this meeting," was all Jupiter heard. The ball would be over in a few minutes and after she aided the visiting dignitaries to their rooms as the Queen asked of her, she would go straight to bed. Walking up the stairs she paused and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his darkened, mysterious ones.

She wondered who the man was behind the mask.

 _Line Break_

Last night's storm troubled her.

Jupiter was positive the storm had to do with her emotions and when it ended, her turmoil heart finally found some peace of mind. However, the "peacefulness" of it didn't quite sit well with her. She felt imbalanced as if the storm drain all her emotions and left nothing but misery and nothingness. Her heart yearned for something.

Jupiter's emotional state didn't bypass Venus or Mars. The second she stepped inside the dining room, narrowed purple and blue eyes stared her down, and Jupiter sighed. Ignoring the feeling of someone observing her entrance, she sat down between them. Jupiter knew their questions wouldn't appeal to the regal and calm atmosphere surrounding the dining room.

It was evident by the fact they tried cornering her yesterday before the ball began.

"Good morning, Venus and Mars," she murmured her eyes taking in the details of the paintings hanging on the wall. Venus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Jupiter? The weather hasn't been all too well lately." In other words, her emotions weren't balanced. Guardian Jupiter did warn her as Princess Jupiter she would be more in tune with storms, more in particular thunderstorms. Any slight damper on her emotions for too long would result in one and since she wasn't completely trained in controlling it, she could do nothing, but wait for it to end.

"It's a minor thing. Nothing to get too fretful over," Jupiter replied.

"Are you sure? If you need someone to talk to we're here for you," Mars's thoughtful look made her frown. The small tight smile afterward deepened it. "It isn't by chance a guest of ours?"

Jupiter's widen, but she remained silent, "Hmph, I figured," Venus lift her hand off her shoulder and took a sip of her glass of water. "Is it the man staring our direction?" She pointed her pinky at the man sitting further down the table between a white-haired tall man and the Queen's earth mother, Mrs. Tsukino.

More or less Venus was correct. She hadn't forgotten about the masked man who left an impression on her and the man who stole a glimpsed at her, looked quite similar to him. Jupiter would go as far as to say it was indeed him.

"Perhaps," was the only reply given. "Why did you assume it was a guest?"

Venus snorted and placed her glass down, "When you left outside yesterday, the same man followed you. You two didn't return for a while. I told Mars about it, but as soon as we decided to see what was going on, you returned," she shrugged and continued. "Regardless, I was already suspicious about him and his associates. They seem too familiar."

 _She thinks the same_ Jupiter thought, "I don't have a bad feeling about them either. How long are the visitors supposed to be staying?" Mars questioned following Venus's line of sight to one man who was laughing with the mysterious man.

"Another four days," Venus stated. "Plenty of time to investigate."

She saw the servants bringing the food out of the corner of her eye, "I doubt it. They _do_ have business with the Queen and King after all," Jupiter said.

"For only until noon. After that, they are free to roam around Crystal Tokyo and see what the Silver Millennium, the ideal peaceful era, has to offer," Venus countered. "Also it was _I_ who organized the scheduling. Therefore, I say we many opportunities to have a quick chat or two."

"You just want to talk to the white-haired man again," Mars grumbled. "I don't see what is so special about him."

" _Everything_ ," Venus beamed placing two biscuits and some eggs on her plate. "He's a charming fellow too. And his eyes, I've never seen any more captivating and beautiful."

"They're blue. Nothing alluring about them," Mars sipped her drink.

A wide, devious grin spread across her face, "Mhm and what about the blond one you bumped into yesterday? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were quite charmed by him."

Mars almost choked, "You mean that cocky son of—"

" _Language_ ," Jupiter warned with amusement flickering in her eyes. Jupiter suddenly wished she hadn't missed Mars and the man's encounter judging by the senshi's reaction.

Venus laughed wiping a tear from her eye, "Jupiter you should've seen it. I've never seen a man rail Mars up like that. It was the highlight of the evening for me."

"The idiot made me look like a fool last night," Mars grumbled and directed a small glare to the general direction of a short, blonde curly man sitting beside the white hair one. The man saw the glare and a sly grin formed on his face as he drunk his drink.

"Seems like she still is."

"How much you want to bet that she'll confront him later?"

Mars rolled her eyes, "I'm not talking to an ignorant, no good childish man. Forget it."

"We'll see about that," Venus smirked. "This is always the first step."

"In what?" Mars narrowed her eyes, the questioning look in her eyes somewhat knew the answer.

Despite the teasing Venus usual did, today it seemed empty as well. Halfheartedly Venus laughed at Mars's irritated expression and Jupiter only observed the light banter. Lately, she had resolved to be distant in hopes she could process some of her own internal issues. It had an opposite effect. Looking to the left past Venus, the Queen sat at the head of the table, the King to her left and Mercury to her right.

Neo Queen Serenity, her leader, her guiding light, and above all else her friend.

Nothing could bypass her. Serenity hadn't voiced her concerns yet, but it would come eventually. Jupiter no doubts there. More than once Serenity tried speaking to her. Tried is the key word. Something else always came up or multiple millennium conflicts (not everyone was on board with a celestial princess become the sovereign ruler of the _planet_ ) always intervened.

Jupiter finished the last of her drink. Seeing as Venus was finished teasing Mars, the topic between the three senshi changed to the matter of the news of Serenity's pregnancy. Jupiter was expecting Chibiusa to make her appearance around the time Serenity decided to take the throne. And as per usual, Venus was already planning out how her nursery would look, though Jupiter thought it was too soon to be making those arrangements. Serenity literally told them the night of her wedding, which was almost two weeks ago.

Having been towards the end of breakfast, the discussion didn't last long. Most of the guests excused themselves with Neptune and Uranus, who planned on returning to their respected castles to carry out their duties once everything settled down, led the dignitaries for a tour while also answering their questions. The Queen and King had already left as the first rounds of meetings were about to begin. Mercury decided she would meet Luna and Artemis, who oddly weren't present for the meal, to look over some small details concerning security and, above all else, revealing to the public that they were indeed aliens.

It was one of Serenity's plans. She didn't want to exclude the public, outside of Japan primarily, of what and who they are. However, the plan started with convincing the leaders or wealthy political individuals first and foremost.

Getting up Jupiter turned to leave, "I'll be taking the remaining guests who are scheduled for the first meeting to the conference room."

"I'll come with you," Venus stood up. "It seems those first in line happen to be our mysterious guests."

"I can—"

Venus shook her head and placed her hand on her hip, "I was going to come regardless. Besides it'll give us a chance to at least find out their names," the fierce look in Venus's eyes reflected the leader she was. A woman who took charge. Jupiter shrugged.

"I suppose I could use the company of a familiar face."

"Are you ladies taking us to the conference room?" A smooth voice asked, a voice she remembered from yesterday. Jupiter looked to her left to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes. He wasn't the only one who approached them. His other three friends stood behind him.

Venus smiled, "Yes. Please follow us. If there's anything you want to ask on the way there, we will be glad to answer them."

The man kept his eyes on her, "Ah, yes then there is _much_ I want to ask."

* * *

 **So I do plan to change up the character personalities just a tad bit, but its more of a blend between the 90s and Crystal for the characters. Please make note that the** **senshi have given up their civilian names and won't refer to each other by those names. They will have their nicknames though (I've already come up with one for Neptune, but it's something only Uranus calls her) to still show the friendship between them.**

 **This story will have daily updates and mostly long chapters, not all the times, though. Anyways, any reviews are appreciated. ^.^**


End file.
